ben10versefandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Morningstar
Michael Morningstar aka Darkstar is one of the many Plumber children that appear throughout the course of Ben 10: Alien Force. He first appeared in the Episode "All That Glitters". Though after fighting Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, he becomes disfigured, choosing to wear a metal mask to hide his appearance, and takes the name Darkstar. History He is initially depicted as a well-mannered individual whom appears eager to help Ben Tennyson and company. He comes from a rich family as he states that his family has multiple mansions, how his family acquired such wealth isn't explained but it is known his is the only family which has such wealth, which are armed with a menagerie of Plumber Technology that Michael had took from his father's headquarters. The Technology in question is monitoring equipment that uplinks to a variety of networks which funnels information to him. Part of the monitoring equipment features a communication network between the Plumber badges and presumably the homing signal mechanism that's built into each device. As they travel with him he shows a very uncaring attitude to others around him. This is evident by his slamming of the door in Kevin's face as well as his remarks to Gwen while they are alone. He reveals his true intentions at the end when he drains Gwen completely as well as initiates a battle between the male members of the team. He is finally defeated by his victims as they take back the power he drained from them. When defeated his skin tone turns a dark grey and he looks almost dessicated. He later reappears as Darkstar in "Darkstar Rising" and try to get Ben, Gwen, and Kevin arrested by Magister Prior Ghilhil for impersonating Plumbers by making a deal with a Highbreed he defeated. When the Highbreed did his part of the deal he tried to absorb Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Ghilhil's energy but Gwen came in with the DNAliens in which he was unable to absorb all of them because of fatigue. He was defeated by Ben using a combination of his aliens, he was then arrested by Magister Ghilhil and thrown in the Null Void. Darkstar is eventually released from the Null Void by Ben's team so he can help them stop the Highbreed invasion. During the battle, he tried to absorb the energy of several DNAliens, transforming his face back to normal, but Ben managed to talk him out of it. After the fight was over, Darkstar managed to escape them. Darkstar again appears in "Trade-Off" when he fooled Kevin in to finding him so that he could convince Kevin to join him finding the Dominus Librium to which they eventually got after the Librium absorbed their powers and return them to normal, he kelp the Librium so he could still use them.wend Gwen discovered the true about Kevin she confronted Darkstar in which he stated draining her power as well a Swampfire which came for the rescue ,he eventually was defeated by Kevin by breaking the Librium and got his powers and ugly appearance again. Personality He is selfish and largely sees others as mere tools, or as batteries when it comes to girls. Appearance His general appearance is that of a tall, handsome young man in his late teens with blond hair , light blue eyes, dark eyebrows and pale skin. He dressed in a dark gray overcoat, a black shirt, a brown scarf, khaki pants and black dress shoes. Relationships Gwen Tennyson : See also: Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin : See also: Kevin Levin Powers and Abilities He has the power to drain the life force from humans and alien species and turn them into "zombies" under his control. Michael can use the energy he drains for flight, super strength, super durability, and to fire destructive energy blasts. His victims (or will be victims) usually have his mark on their arms. Etymology Michael's first name comes from the archangel Michael and his last name comes from Lucifer, the Morning Star, one of the Seven Princes of Hell, wrongfully called Satan due to a translation error. Trivia *It is implied in the episode All that Glitters that Michael's parents are divorced as he mentions his mother and her new husband. *Due to the fang like structures on his palms, it can be inferred that Morningstar's alien parent has Leech-like biology. *He was deemed unworthy of being a plumber due to his self-benefiting attitude to his powers. *When it shows him zombified for the first time, he has all his hair, but when you see him in Darkstar Rising, he has bald spots. This was because after he turned zombified for the first time, he had no one else to feed on so he got weaker and weaker. *His name sounds similar to the character, Morgan Moonscar, in the animated film Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island *Strangely enough his actions and motivation is similar to Kevin's back in the original series. They were both misusing their powers and abilities for something that would benefit themselves even to the extent of harming others. *His new found powers and abilities of absorbing life-force energy from his opponents, and channeling it into unusually strong and powerful blasts of whitish-black energy from his hands are really similar to Raven's telekinetic abilities from the TV show Teen Titans. *Darkstar's helmet resembles that of Iron Man's or more closely Doctor Doom's, both from Marvel Comics. The reason Doctor Doom wears a helmet is also to cover up his hideous face. Category:Alien Force Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Plumbers Category:Plumber Prisoners Category:Humans Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Unknown Alien Race